


Keep Him

by pherede



Series: Livewrites [14]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherede/pseuds/pherede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako knows what it feels like to love. But she is discovering that there are many kinds of love to feel.</p><p>Written for a livewrite; embarrassingly, I got my characters confused, and the original prompt was for Mako/Chuck. Welp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Him

She knows what love feels like. She has, after all, loved her chosen father for many years, and if there have been dozens of would-be lovers who reached for her hand— none of them has ever slain the monsters for her, and none of them has earned her love in golden light and endless glory.

This is different. This is a feeling of ownership. This is something even Stacker has never felt, drifting with another soul, knowing how easily she can tear it from its pinnings like a flag from its pole, knowing that she is a conqueror waiting to happen. Raleigh is so  _open_  to her. It makes her sick with power and she expected it; but the thing in her that keeps the power in check, that is entirely new. That is love. 

He is the same in bed as out: he adores her, he worships her. Unlike her, he is not new to the drift; and he tells her that things are different, that the feeling of brothers remembering together is nothing like this. He remembers every orgasm in her memory; he remembers every flick of fingers she has ever enjoyed; and if he remembers these things too about his brother, if he sometimes wonders aloud in the sweaty aftermath of their lovemaking just how much of his body is his own—

—it is only a goad to own more of him, a reminder that there might be some part that does not belong to her yet, and Mako will have it out of him by whatever avenue she can, pain or pleasure or ferocity or coaxing or guile. 

 _You don’t understand_ , he says sometimes, frustrated beyond bearing as she torments him with her mouth.  _I loved him, but it was different. It was different, Mako_.

Of course it was different. Her love for Stacker is also different. The knowledge doesn’t fill the need.

It is not until she feels the sorrow in their bond that she begins to understand. It isn’t until she wakes from sound sleep to find him awake, shaking, tears in his eyes, that she realizes how easy it is to still love her chosen father with him still living, and so close, and also love Raleigh. 

And she doesn’t understand how cruelly her love must restrain her power until he holds her, panting from his dream, and mouths against her neck:  _Let me keep him._  


End file.
